S'mitten
by ImpVarjack61
Summary: A bittersweet Kristanna fluffer one-shot inspired by a dream I had, rudely interrupted by my alarm clock! Modern AU, Rated T for subject matter.


S'mittens was getting old. She was Kristoff's cat since he was in high school. A stray that he had found underneath his back porch on a rainy fall morning, her mewing was sounding rather pathetic. When he set out to the city to start his own life, his faithful friend went with him.

Just before he set out for work, the sound of the can opener would bring S'mittens from her bed. When she didn't show Kristoff knew something was amiss, and went looking for her. She was curled up in a ball next to the dryer, and panting heavy. So he made some calls, one to his boss that he'd be late, and the other to the animal clinic at a local strip mall. Personally, he hated the place, but it was close, and would consume the least amount of time. His boss was already fit to be tied, not a really good start to the week.

When he put her in the car, he knew it would be for the last time. In prior visits to the clinic he had been warned that S'mittens was near the end, and surely this time around it was. It was a very painful trip down there, and Kristoff nearly missed a traffic light, horns blazing with some colorful metaphors thrown in for good measure. This is probably going down as the worst day of his life.

* * *

"We're sorry Mr. Bjorgman, there's nothing we can do. First you can say goodbye, then give us about thirty minutes." When the time had come they handed him a cardboard box with his best friend in it. There was nothing left to do but go back to the car and face what would surely be a horrible day. Once S'mittens had been laid gingerly in the trunk, Kristoff turned around to see a very attractive, petite woman with fiery hair in two braids and the biggest greenish blue eyes he had ever seen. She had a strip of freckles across her nose, and a very warm smile. It quickly faded though as the two large breed dogs stepped out of the mini-van. They were quite rambunctious and started to drag the woman across the parking lot, when she and one of the dogs slipped on the ice. Feeling that some sympathy and chivalry was in order, he decided to help her, and his boss could go screw himself.

He held his hand out to her and said; "Looks like you could use a hand."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I real…" She never got to finish the sentence before the lab had jerked the leash and she was falling back on her butt, with her lips twisted in a scowl and her arms crossed in front of her in total frustration.

"Pride and independence are both admiral things, but sometimes we all just need a little help, and really, it's OK. My day is pretty much ruined." She raised her free hand and Kristoff offered his. She was so light, he barely had to shift his weight to pull her up, then he took both leashes and said;

"Are you headed to the clinic?"

"Yea, they both have some sort of ear thing,… they aren't even my dogs."

"Oh?"

"They're my Ex's. The rat just left them, and me. But I really shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. So,… what brought you down here today?"

"My cat S'mittens."

"Cute name, so where is he?"

"She's in the trunk."

"Well, that's not a very nice place to put a cat, unless…" She saw the dejected look in Kristoff eyes. It was if she could directly feel his pain. Her eyes started to well up, and with a trebling lip she stated;

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I had,… that was so rude of me." She wished she could've just crawled back into the van and slinked away.

"It's alright; she had a very long and full life. Still,… it's hard to lose a friend." The Lab was starting to take quite a liking to Kristoff, hopping up on him, and begging to be petted.

"Sven! Settle down! He normally isn't like this with strangers." As soon as it left her lips, she almost regretted using the word 'stranger'. Kristoff nipped Sven in the neck with two curled up fingers while making this strange hissing noise, and the dog immediately heeled.

"Wow, you're really good with him. Nobody's ever got him to behave like that, even my Ex."

"I've just had a lot of experience around animals; I grew up on a farm."

"Umm, then I got to ask, why the cat?"

"She was a stray I found under my porch, and besides being rather pathetic, there was just something about her, call it a feeling."

"Well, my appointment is… umm, now." She looked at her phone. "Could you please help me get these two to the clinic?"

"Sure, I've got the time." Which was a lie, his phone was blowing up in his pocket.

They both took one dog each. "I think introductions are in order. I'm Anna, this is Thor, and Sven you've already become familiar with."

"I'm Kristoff. It's a pleasure to meet you." There was a time when he found it hard to look into a woman's eyes. Not this time, and he held his gaze. It was like a game of 'chicken', and she turned away first. In his mind he had won. It seemed like the worst possible time for this to happen, but Kristoff always fantasized about meeting the woman of his dreams by accident, maybe this was it.

As they got about halfway there, Anna did the strangest thing, she turned towards him while trepidatiously attempting to touch his stomach in an attempt to stop him.

"I really don't know how to thank you for your help, but…umm… oh, screw it!" Her hand shot up from his stomach and she grabbed a fist full of his jacket, while yanking him lower so she could plant a big kiss right on the lips. At first, Kristoff was quite shocked by this sudden change of events, and while it was grossly inappropriate, he didn't mind too much.

"Well, that seemed like a nice thank you, do you always go around kissing strange men?"

No,… I'm sorry. I'm a 'spur of the moment' kinda' person. You've treated me with nothing but kindness, right after you've lost a loved one. I just thought you needed a kiss." He could still taste her, and caught the smell of her hair as she whisked up to meet his lips.

"It's alright Anna, it wouln't be the worst thing that's happened today." Anna cringed, and bit her lip. _Stupid,_ _stupid,_ _stupid!_ _Why did I do that? I'm always too eager! What if he's married, or engaged?! Maybe he has a girlfriend, or a boyfriend?_ She thought to herself, but a smile broke out on his face, maybe this worked?

"The vet can see you now, but only one dog at a time." Anna started to panic, and broke out the eyes with a pleading look for Kristoff.

"It's not a problem, Anna. Sven and I will be fine." After about fifteen minutes she came out of the exam room and said;

"I'll trade ya!"

"I don't know if that's a very good deal, I kinda' like this one." She had an adorable giggle, like that of a child.

"I really hope you don't mind the t…"

"It's OK, seriously. I just texted my boss, said I wouldn't be in today, grieving and all that."

"Well, they have the same damn problem, this shouldn't take too long." Kristoff was starting to notice the high amount of animosity for these two dogs, but it's not their fault. They can't help who owned them; maybe she _wasn't_ the right one.

It only took ten minutes this time. They had the meds in house, and after a ring up and some mild cursing they were headed out the door.

"Do you have a place to put her?"

"What? Oh, a burial site. Umm,…no. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"I have the perfect place if you're up for a little travel."

"I'm up for anything at this point." So he followed her out of the city. She had given him her phone number in case he got separated from her. It was just now occurring to him that she had given him an invitation to more than just a burial plot.

She pulled down a long dirt driveway to what looked like Kristoff called a 'retirement farm'. It had a small barn, and a few earth working implements around, but no one was going to get rich off of this place. There were even a few chickens. When Anna opened the side door of the van, Sven shot out and was chasing the poultry around, while Thor slowly climbed out. He was a little older and a lot less frisky.

"It's my parents place; they bought it while I was in college."

"I like it." Kristoff felt right at home here, this was similar to the farm in his childhood, just smaller. The house's rustic appearance was the same, however.

Kristoff went to his trunk, stared at it for a moment, and then slowly opened it. He took the box out like it was filled with wine glasses. "Follow me." Anna led him to the barn, where she got a shovel. Fortunately, the ground hadn't frozen solid yet. As they headed out the back of the barn, Kristoff seen it, a lone walnut tree at the top of a grassy meadow, Anna headed straight for it.

"When my parents got this place I thought they were nuts, they really aren't farm folk." He gave her a smile.

"I really like this parcel, it seems quite peaceful."

"My folks are getting tired of it though, it's too much work, and I don't really want to take it over by myself."

"Are you living here?"

"Yes." Anna admitted with a note of shame. "When Hans left I couldn't afford the payments on our place, and I was forced to move out."

"That's kinda' sad."

"I dunno, you're carrying a box with your deceased cat in it, somehow my story doesn't seem that tragic." Kristoff chuckled, well she's capable of cheering him up, one point for Anna.

"So you're saying your folks want to move?"

"Yea,… Florida. Go figure. They've been looking at retirement villas." Anna paused for a moment, taking in the tree.

"I like to come up here and read in the summer. One time a walnut fell and hit me on the head." More chuckles from Kristoff.

Kristoff's mind raced. Here was this beautiful woman, with this idyllic farm, all for the having. He still had some work in front of him though. He set the box down and took the shovel from Anna, and proceeded to dig a hole. He took S'mittens out of the box and removed her collar, and placed her in it. Shoveling the dirt on top of her was the hardest thing he had ever done. Anna had managed to find a 'Y' shaped stick to mark the grave with. He then put the collar on the stick.

Anna moved in close to him and put her arm around his waist, he did the same.

"I suppose I should say something, huh?"

"Yes, you should."

"We've been thru so much together, failed relationships, miserable jobs, and disappointment. But you were always there to give me a snuggle at the end of the work day. I know cats are not great at showing love, but I still felt it, and that meant everything to me. I will miss you, even though I knew it was your time to depart from the mortal coil. Goodbye, S'mittens. I love you." Kristoff couldn't help but shed a tear, Anna was a complete mess.

"That was so lovely; I hope someone delivers my eulogy like that."

"Thanks,… tissue?"

"Sure." Kristoff had kinda' seen this coming and grabbed a few from the car. Anna blew her nose. It had to be the least romantic moment is history, but sometimes opportunity presents itself, and you just have to go for it.

"Umm,… Since I already have your phone number, can I give you a call sometime?"

"You just buried your cat, and now you want ask me out on a date?"

"I don't know when I'd ever see you again. Think of it this way. S'mittens got sick, just in time for me to meet you. What if she would have fell ill tomorrow, would this have happened? I'm a big believer in fate, and I have to believe that the stars aligned for this one." Kristoff played what he just said back in his mind. She got sick, and then he meets the most wonderful woman, what are the odds? Did S'mittens know this would happen, so she could give this amazing gift to Kristoff at the end of her existence?

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way, it's still sorta' bizarre, but what the hell."

"Me asking you out is bizarre? Remember, you kissed me within the first five minutes of us knowing each other. So,… umm,… Friday then?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _One year later;_

Anna, Sven, and Kristoff made the trip up the hill to put a stone marker on S'mittens grave. He felt he owed it to her. Tonight they would go out and celebrate their first year together, a year filled with happiness. The 'rents had moved to 'Casa del Rio' and were enjoying the Florida weather. Anna and Kristoff were married. She got a big promotion at work, so he was able to stay on the farm, and make a go of it. Apparently there's a big demand for things organic, and Kristoff had no trouble reverting to his old life. As they stood before the grave, he put his hands on her belly, where their child was now growing. Kristoff would never forget what S'mittens had done for him,… for them, and the infinite amount of happiness that came from a moment of sorrow.


End file.
